pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Street
'Nightmare' Around 12 in the midnight,we can hear suspicious sounds around the house which presumed to be robber,but no. Isabella is still sleeping in the bed,which presumed that she hasn't hear any strange sounds. In her dream,Isabella was enjoying drinking a cup of tea with Phineas,suddenly the background of her dream shattered into million pieces like a glass is broken "NO!" Isabella screamed while her dream background is shattered and Phineas was shattered too,all it was left was a dark place with a fade light and a narrow hallway. Isabella walks slowly to the hallway and she hears a low-sinister voice,she turns around and she screams after seeing some kind of a monster. Isabella runs and follows the fade light,she saw a portal,she jumps directly into it.she opens her eyes and saw herself near the edge of a cliff,she turns around and saw bear trying to attack her,Isabella has no choice but to jump. She jumps which leads to a never-ending fall. In the real world,Isabella wakes up and looks at the clock,it was 1:00 am and she was hyperventilating. She decided to never sleep because the nightmare might continue or worse,she will stuck in the nightmare world. 'The Advice' A sunlight shines to the window of Isabella,Isabella was still awaken believing that she's been awake for 5 hours,her eyes we're full of eyebags.Her mother,Vivian enters the room and was horrified of Isabella,she sits in her bed and touches Isabella's arm. "Isa,are you okay?,it feels like you've been awake for 5 hours" Vivian asked and Isabella just sighed,the room was very silent and all they can hear is birds chirping outside."Okay,i'll just call you when the breakfast is ready",Vivian left the room and Isabella was still in her bed,wide awake. Isabella gets out of her bed,she dressed up in her normal outfit that she always wear. Isabella went outside and saw her mother preparing some breakfast,Isabella gives another sigh,"Mom,i don't want to eat breakfast,i'm full" Said Isabella in a somewhat calm-angry tone. Isabella leaves the house and went to Phineas and Ferb's house,she enters in the backyard and saw Phineas reading a blueprint and Ferb building something."Watcha D...oi..n" Isabella greets them with an unusual voice,Phineas and Ferb stared at her,oddly."Not much,just building something and are you okay?" Phineas asked,pointing his finger to Isabella. "Yeah,i'm fine,i'm very fine" Isabella replied with widen eyes,Phineas and Ferb we're just in silence and Ferb stops building and Phineas puts the blueprint in a case,they pushed Isabella in the kitchen,"What are you guys doing?" Isabella asked,"We are trying to ask if something happens to you" Phineas replied in a more serious voice. Later,Isabella explain her problem that she hasn't sleep for 5 hours and was wide awake and she was still sitting in her bed because of nightmare."Okay,we understand but what you've done is correct,whenever we have nightmares and we suddenly awake,all of us always stay awaken and make sure that nothing won't happen,some people we're sleeping for 2 hours later and some of us wants to stay awaken" Phineas explain "My advice is,when you suddenly awaken because of a nightmare,do something for 2 hours,like computer,drinking,eating,watching or anything that would get rid of "horrors thinkings and 2 hours later,sleep again that would get rid of a nightmare" "Okay,thank you Phineas,i'll do what you said",Isabella leaves. To be continued Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories